The invention relates to vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to a vapor compression system with multiple circuits having humidity control.
Vapor compression systems are widely used in air-conditioning, chilling and refrigeration applications, and humidity control in such units is frequently an important concern.
In some instances, multiple circuit vapor compression systems are provided and, in such systems, the equipment utilized to provide humidity control must be duplicated as many times as there are circuits in the system. This leads to increased complexity and cost of the system.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide simplified and more efficient humidity control in multiple circuit vapor compression systems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a vapor compression system is provided which comprises a first circuit having a first compressor and a first condenser; a second circuit having a second compressor and a second condenser; an evaporator communicated with said first circuit and said second circuit for cooling a stream of air to provide a cooled air stream; and an air reheat circuit communicated with said cooled air stream and one circuit of said first circuit and said second circuit for exposing said cooled air stream to heat transfer interaction with refrigerant from said one circuit.